Misfits & Meltdowns
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: Set after Secrets & songbooks. "Lets hug when you're less sweaty and orange" Austin holds Ally to her word when he needs her the most.
1. Chapter 1

****Title: Misfits & Meltdowns**  
><strong>Author: <strong>kawaiibookworm  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Austin/Ally  
><strong>Word count: 1,736<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Austin or Ally. If i did there would be a lot more cute moments between the 2 and Ross would take off his shirt.  
><strong>AN: This is my first A&A fanfic so please read and enjoy~****

* * *

><p>"ALLY!" The song writing brunette nearly fell off the ladder she was standing on. She peaked down from where she was fixing up a display of trumpets and saw Dez standing at the bottom. He was bouncing around while waving his hands for Ally to come down.<p>

"Yeah, Dez?" Ally asked when she came down.

"You haven't seen Austin today yet have you?" Dez sighed in relief when she answered no. "Good, I needed to warn you that-"The doors of the store shook violently as someone slammed them open and then proceeded close them with more forced than necessary. A blonde blur known as Austin ran through the store in haste and stormed up the stairs stomping with extra force in each step. The stomping only stopped when sound of another door slamming echoed through the store and then filled with the muffled sounds of pop music blasting from the music room.

"-He's in a mood…"

"No kidding"

"Hey what's got Austin's undies in a bunch?" Trish questioned Dez while she made her way over from the register. "I haven't seen his face that color red since that kangaroo kicked him where the suns don't shine."

"Or the time he woke up with a bald cap on his head and he thought we had shaved his hair off." Ally added.

"OR the time you almost fell off the ladder and he tried to save you by grabbing your butt" Trish full on smirked while remembering that day and the way both of her friends faces looked red as tomatos.

"OKAY changing the subject!" Ally shrieked and turned her attention back on their red-headed director. "Why's he so angry?"

"He went out to dinner with his dad last night and it didn't go so well." The girls winced in union and frowned. Austin's relationship with his dad had been even rockier since the Blonde had been discovered. They still butted heads on the subject of him making it in the music industry. Their fights usually ended with Austin leaving his house steaming mad and spending the night at Dez's cooling off. Ally sympathized with Austin on that subject. Every time she dad would call her song writing a 'fun hobby', she would feel a little spark of anger in her, but usually she didn't let it get the best of her.

"The usual didn't go so well or the worse it didn't go so well?" a thud that sounded like someone falling to the floor hard and then a crash of various things came from upstairs.

"I'm guessing the latter." Trish sighed and then patted Alley roughly on the shoulders.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go up there and cheer up your singer!" Ally raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

"_My_ singer? Really?"

"My bad, your inspiration. It doesn't matter, just go up there and talk to him!"

"Since when did that become my job?" Ally groaned while Trish and Dez nudged her closer to the stairs.

"Since I have no filter on my mouth and would probably make things worse and Dez is….well Dez." Trish smiled encouragingly as she shoved Ally onto the first step of stairs. "Now go up and get our ego maniac rock star back!"

"I better get a good, meaningful, heartfelt song out of this" Ally muttered as she made her way up to her music room.

* * *

><p><em>Dayo me say Dayo<em>

_Daylight comes and we don't wanna go home_

_Yeah so we losing control_

_Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown._

Austin favorite pop song of the week blasted through the speakers as loud as he could make it go. Since last night and this morning all he could see is red, he felt so angry from what his father had said last night. He was trying to forget his anger for a few moments so he could do the right dance moves he'd seen on YouTube a few days ago. He tried to focus on the lyrics and the loud never-ending beat filling his ears. Every time he fell over onto his butt or missed a step he instantly reminded of his father's words and then danced to the music harder and faster than the try before. He kept doing the same cycle with the same song until he was exhausted and worn out, but he couldn't stop now. This was the only way he could forget about yesterday. By pushing himself to the limit doing something he loved to do.

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go oh oh oh-_

The music was abruptly cut off right in the middle of the chorus. Austin whipped around only to spot his song writer standing next to the stereo system, with her finger on the off switch.

"What's your problem?" Austin asked harshly while he walked over to try to turn the music back on. He stopped though when he realized Ally wouldn't move from the stereo so he walked over to grab a water bottle for his desperately thirsty throat.

"Well I haven't got a new idea for a song, My dad wants me to work more shifts, There hasn't been any clouds in the sky for me and the cloud watchers to look at; oh yeah and YOU!" Ally pointed her finger at him. Austin paused from drinking his water.

"Me?"

"Yes! You! Storming up into here, wrecking stuff and dancing yourself into exhaustion" She motioned to his limp body that was still slightly shaking from his dance routine. "Why though? Come on, you can talk to me! I'm your partner! Partners are there for each other when one of them needs someone to be there." Ally pleaded to Austin. His response though wasn't something Ally expected him to say.

But then again everything he did was never expected.

"CanIhavemyhugnow?" he asked hurriedly, sounding frustrated and tired

…..

Wait.

What?

"What?"

"I said can I have my hug. You said and I quote 'I'll hug you when you're less sweaty and orange'. Well I'm not orange anymore and I'm only a little bit sweaty now…please?" Austin added sounding a little more timid than angry now. Alley nodded her head and suddenly she had her arms filled with Austin. She was practically getting all the air forced out of her body from the force Austin was holding her at.

"Can't breath…suffocating.." The blonde 16 year old quickly loosened his hold Ally but still kept their bodies pressed together. Ally always knew Austin was a very affectionate person cause he was always hugging people. The only times they've every hugged was when they got a song done or He just did an amazing performance. The hugs usually only last about a second before Austin decided to go glob someone else, but Ally could tell he wasn't about to move anytime soon.

"Sorry" He mumbled into the brunette's hair. He continued to nuzzle her hair while making sure he had her waist held in an iron grip. He was feeling frustrated and tired and all he wanted was for someone to maybe tell him everything was going to be fine and just hold him.

"He was so wrong about you" Austin mumbled into the top of the brunette's head. "He said the songs you write were cheesy and way too simple. He said..." The blonde held onto Ally tighter and grumbled more nonsense into her hair." Ally pulled away slightly so she could look up at him.

"Your dad said that? You guys talked about me?" Austin nodded his head and averted his eyes so he could glare at the wall.

"Yeah he was doing the usual; telling me I was a good singer but not even good enough to be a star and a bunch more stuff about how t still was a risky business and it would probably never happen. I was tuning most of it out till he mentioned you name. He started talking about how you weren't talented enough to be writing any songs, let alone for me." Ally felt Austin tighten his fists near behind her back, trying to control his anger.

"That's when I got super mad and started shouting in the middle of the restaurant 'you wouldn't know talent if it came and slapped you in the face'. He tried to argue back saying he was only stating his opinion and that you were just a silly little girl with a stupid dream in her head. I don't really remembered what I said back cause I think I was literally seeing red and I yelled something and then I ran out and called a cab to Dez's. I'm still so mad at him because you're not some girl with some ordinary dream." Austin grabbed Ally's shoulder and starred down into her eyes.

"You're the reason anyone right now knows that the heck I am. Without you I would still be in my room dreaming of being know an internet sensation instead of living it. This-" Austin gestured to their awesome music room and the laptop open to Austin's latest video. "Is all 'cause of you. You are probably the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm never going to sit back and let someone tell me otherwise." The blonde cheeks turned a nice pink color when he realized that what he said sounded really cheesy and a little too heartfelt. Ally stood still for a moment before she threw herself back into Austin's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which was kind of hard since she was so short. She let go just as fast as she had hugged him.

"Then let's go prove him wrong. We could focus all of that anger-" She poked him in the chest." and use that to write your newest hit. Let's show him and everyone who doubts us that we can make it." Alley held out her hand to him. "You ready?"

"You Bet" For the first time all day Austin smiled. It wasn't his ordinary goofy grin, this was the kind of 'hyper puppy let loose' smile only Ally could make him wear on his face. Austin took her hand and let the brunette drag them to the piano, all while she was rambling away about the ideas she already had in her songbook. They never bothered to let go of each other's hands all through their writing session.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...thats really all I have...R&amp;R please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Title: Misfits & Meltdowns**  
><strong>Author: <strong>kawaiibookworm  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Austin/Ally  
><strong>Word count: 1,736<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Austin or Ally. If i did there would be a lot more cute moments between the 2 and Ross would take off his shirt.  
><strong>AN: I was so amazed by all the people that favorited and added this to your alert lists, :) i decided to make this an actual story! i hope you enjoy adn remember I am motivated by reviews ;)****

* * *

><p>If Trish really wanted to keep a job she could. The ones she got all the time at the mall were just small things till she got enough credentials to do what she wanted to most. Her true calling was to be a Private Detective.<p>

Or in her words 'butt into others people's business for a lot of money'.

Tell her to change the oil on the french-fry tray and the restaurant would go up in flames in an hour. Move a single thing in a room and Trish will all over your case before you can even say 'I didn't do it!'. Lord bless her photographic memory. She notices things, more like very thing. She wouldn't be good at getting revenge if she couldn't remember the small details of someone's lives or in the case of her friends, their new found behavior.

How dare Austin didn't think the Trish would notice him being all sweet on her best friend! The way he helped out around the store every time Ally looked like she was struggling with something, before he would have gone to goof off with Dez instead of help lug in a new order of cellos. When Ally spoke to him, he would drop anything he was doing (literally, last time it was a steaming cup of Starbucks) and focus all his attention on her and her alone. Oh and the way he has to have physical contact with her every time they're in the same room. Like when he walks into the store, the first thing he does is go straight to where Ally's at and touch her arm in greeting or when Trish goes up to the music room, hoping to walk in on something, she always see's the two of them sitting at the piano with Austin's arm resting on her shoulders or wrapped around the small of her back. The strangest thing of all was that Ally didn't seem to mind whenever he did any of these things. She used to get all red in the face, but now she acts like it was the most normal thing ever.

Trish had tried again and again to get Ally to spill about what happened between the two of them. When she finally got it out of her, Trish had come to two conclusions.

1. Austin's dad was a douche bag

2. Austin was totally crushing on her now.

Ally completely agreed with the first one, but freaked out when her best friend mentioned anything romantic going on between Austin and her. She blushed to the tips of her brunette roots and stammered out that pickles were her only love at the moment. Trish smirked and thought it was so adorable how she denied it and Austin probably didn't know he had a crush on her.

That's how Trish ended up blaming them when she hid undernether the counter to eavesdrop on their conversation. She didn't have a love life, so she had to settle for listening in on Ally's should be existing love life. She squished herself closer to the back wall as she watched Austin and Ally's legs dangle from where they sitting on top of the store's counter.

"Are you back in your house yet or are you still staying at Dez's?" Ally asked while she slowly swung her politely crossed at the ankle legs. Austin swung his legs long and fast as he hummed, trying to stall his answer. The backs of his shoes kept getting an inch away from smacking Trish in the face. Maybe she should sneak away before she got hurt…..

"Yes and No, I kicked myself out of Dez's house already and secretly moved into your garage about two days ago." Like heck Trish would go now! This is getting really good. She strained her ears trying to listen better as Ally smack his arm.

"I'm being serious" She could hear the frown in her best friend's voice clear as day. "You haven't even seen your mom or dad since you stormed out in the middle of the restaurant four days ago. They might start to get worried!"

Austin snorted before replying. "I know they won't and don't worry about me. My mom probably knows I'm safe at Dez's, but my dad doesn't care much as long as I'm not doing something that'll make him look bad." Austin mumbled the something else but it was being drowned out by the sound of Trish's heart breaking. Oh she wished it was legal to adopt a full grown white boy from the suburbs. She would do it in a heartbeat. She was already his manager so why not? They would have tons of money from Trish's many jobs and she could make him tell Ally his real feelings cause she would be his legal mom and he had to do what she said and they could all live-

Okay dream time over, back to eavesdropping on private conversations.

"Well if they don't care then all of us certainly do! Dez is your best friend, he loves you! You're like the brother he never wanted. Why else do you think he lets you crash over with him so often and constantly makes sure you eat a whole bunch of junk food? That's what I call bromance. Trish definitely adores you; I've snapped her out of some weird fantasies where she adopts you and we all live in some giant bounce house castle she got from when she worked at bounce-a-palooza." Trish smiled at that. Ally does listen to her when she blabs about what goes on in her head! Okay focus on them again.

"-even my dad is getting a soft spot for you. He said another few more days of you not being home and that little joke about you moving into my garage might come true. Also of course I care. A lot." Ally's left foot lightly tapped Austin's right foot. Before she could pull it back, the blonde hooked their ankles together and swung them both lightly. Trish stuffed her fist into her mouth and tried her best not to squeal.

If those two get anymore cuter or oblivious, they're going to land their own TV show.

"That's good to know… about everyone caring." Austin sounded a little flustered from where Trish was hiding. She waited in anticipation as their legs continuously swung back and forth.

"….so you never answered my question" Trish watched as Austin sighed and slid off the counter to stand in front of Ally.

"And I'm not going to 'cause I'm going back home today. If they're too proud to ask me to come back then I'm gunna be the bigger man and just walk right in and stay. If they have a problem then they can tell me themselves." Trish poked her head a bit from under the counter and got an eye full of the blonde leaning slightly in front of the brunette with his hands flat on the counter on either side of her.

"Good for you" She smiled at him and he grinned back. The Latina girl wanted to smack her head against the nearest surface. OMG they were too oblivious for their own good. She was so going to die from all this sexual frustration.

"…but can you help me stall myself for like another hour and go grab a muffin instead?" Austin offered Ally is hand which she took and he led them to exit the store.

"I thought you told me before that muffins are just ugly cupcakes and that they tasted like old people?"

"It's either ugly cupcakes or ignorant parents. Which would you choose?" Trish waited till she could no longer hear their voices before she popped up out of inside the counter. She squealed as she watched her two friends disappearing inside the mall crowd. They didn't even notice they were still holding hands or that fact that they held on to each other tighter so they wouldn't lose each other in the huge Saturday morning crowd.

"What are you fangirling over?" Dez asked as he popped out of no where and stood next to Trish.

"Did you see that?" She pointed to the duo's fading figures. Dez spotted them and then pouted.

"Duh, Of course I did! They went to go get muffins without us." Trish let her head fall onto the counter with a loud thud as the redhead continued to pout.

"Idiot"

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Ally asked later that night as she talked to Austin over the phone. She heard him hum along to his guitar which he was tuning. Obviously he was stalling. Again. Humming was his tell sign when he was trying to avoid something Ally had noticed.<p>

"Just as I expected, when I walked in my mom came in from the kitchen and asked me how my day went. I think she just assumed I'd been sulking in my room this whole time. My dad didn't say anything to me when he saw me at dinner tonight beside 'pass the salt'." Austin plucked the intro to Mr. Brightside by the Killers as he explained his return home to Ally. Since the only awkward for him dinner, he's been hiding out in his room quietly listening for signs that meant his parents were going to come barging in.

"That sucks"

"That's my home sweet home." Austin could feel his partner's frown through the phone. He heard she rustle around for a few seconds. She was probably biting some part of her hair while frowning. She did that a lot.

"Don't let them get to you okay? We really don't want a repeat of a few days ago." He nodded in agreement until he realized she couldn't see him so it would be better to actually voice his agreement.

"Definitely, Was I really that bad?"

"One more crash and my dad would have come in with a tranquilizer gun." Austin laughed at that.

"Yeah, where would he get one of those?"

"Trish offered to get one for him since she had that job at the pet store with the rabid bunnies" Austin gulped and reminded himself not to get that mad again in the future. He laid his guitar on the bed and then spread out next to it. The blonde put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thanks for calling to make sure I was okay" He mumbled into his cellphone. He wondered if she was lying down on her bed like him. Was she at her computer or still working late at the store?

"No problem" she twirled her hair in between her fingers while starring her up at her ceiling from her position on her bed.

"I better hang up incase my parents hear me" Austin really didn't wanna hang up, but if he didn't he might get caught with the cellphone after his curfew. Talking to her tomorrow was way better than not getting to talk to her at all at home anymore.

"Okay, Good night Austin, remember to keep working on that song" With a grumbled good bye from him, they both hung up. Austin sat up and grabbed his guitar. How could he forget to work on the song? The whole reason he was finally able to write something decent was thanks to Ally.

"Letting go, moving on, fi-fi-finally flying free, Always set on ju-ju-just being me, Rising up the st-st-stardom scale, Shouldn't matter if-if-if I climb or fail" He sang softly as he fooled around trying to find the right chords to go with the lyrics. Little did he know someone outside his door was listening in on him with a very disapproving opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guess on who that mystery person is? :P anyway thanks for reading and remember to review!<strong>

**P.S if i get to 50 reviews I'll put in an Auslly kiss ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Misfits & Meltdowns  
><strong>Author: <strong>kawaiibookworm<strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T<strong>  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Austin/Ally**  
><strong>Word count: 2,001<br>**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin or Ally. If i did there would be a lot more cute moments between the 2 and Ross would take off his shirt.**  
><strong>AN: THANK YOU TOO ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! i GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS. THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED TOO ME! So that kiss i promised, yea,h that's going to happen, just not in this **chapter** :) but watch out 'cause there's a twist near the end ;) GO FORTH AND READ MY MINIONS!**************

* * *

><p><em>letting go, moving on, fi-fi-finally flying free<em>

_Always set on ju-ju-just being me_

_Rising up the st-st-stardom scale_

_Shouldn't matter if-if-if I climb or fail_

Austin slid across the stage on his knees as he belted out the first verse of his song. Yeah, that's right _his_ song. The only thing he's ever written that actually sounded good enough to sing to a live audience. He was quite surprised that it was getting this big of a reaction, and by that he meant the amount of phones he could see in the audience that were recording him, the hands that shot out whenever it seemed like Austin came with in grabbing distance on the edge of the stage, and the adrenalin rushed through the his veins everytime he reminder himself that this was actually real.

_Everyday I'm rocking_

_No, you won't be stopping_

_What I was meant to do_

_Come on keep shouting_

_Along with your stupid frown_

_Never gunna get me down_

He felt like he was on cloud nine as he did one of his original dance moves and added a little flavor to it by doing a body roll. His ego swelled up a little when he saw some of the crowd fan themselves from hotness overload. At the corner near the back of the stage, Ally caught his eye and shot him a wide smile and thumbs up of encouragement. If he wasn't pumped before he sure as heck was now. Austin jumped over to one of his guitar players and they both moved their bodies to the flow of the music. He guided his feet to the center of the stage and twirled the microphone in his hands as he took a deep breath for the final line.

_What fuels me _

_(One day one day)_

_Is that soon you'll see_

_(One day one day)_

_What I can be_

_One day_

The stage light turned off the exact moment Austin slid off his last note. The crowd seem even louder in the dark while they waiting to see what would happen next. He practically ran to the front of the stage before the lights went on again. He thanked the crowd for coming and truthfully admitted he loved them all before he waved goodbye and told them he'd be signing autographs at the theaters entrance in 15 minutes. He ran off stage with the sound of crowds' chants and screams floating behind him. Once he was safely backstage, he took a deep breath and grinned wildly to himself. This was amazing, this was so unbelievable, This is-

SMASH

Austin snapped his head to where the sound of the crash came from. His eyes flickered to the nearest dark corner and swore he saw something move. Before he could walk over there to find out more, he was tackled hugged by three different people and was being smothered in affection and congratulations.

"Dude, that was so cool! That song was totally sick, in a good way of course!" Austin assumed Dez was the one who was the one hugging him from behind and bouncing up and down like a little kid on a sugar high. He guessed the other smaller people hugging him were Trish and Ally. The `Latina was probably the one who was squeezing him around his waist since that as far she can reach. That also meant Ally had to be the one who had their arms around his neck and was dangling a foot off the floor. He wrapped one arm around the brunette so she wouldn't fall off of him and the other one around Trish's shoulders to give squeeze her back. The girls were so hyped up that they couldn't stop rambling on and on and on…..

"Holy mother of cheese, that song was amazing period-"

"I'm so proud of you-"

"I've already gotten calls for more gigs, which means more fame and that makes more money-"

"I knew you had it in you to write your own original song-"

"I feel like a proud mama!-"

"If you keep writing stuff like that, pretty soon you won't need me anymore-" Their talking was so fast, it was making the blonde dizzy, plus Dez's added jiggling his shoulders really wasn't helping.

"Guys, I can't even tell who's saying what! Slow down-" The girls were still so hyped up that they pulled down his head and planted loud kisses on his cheeks. "…never mind"

"Stop hogging the rock star." The Theater's stage manager scold them as he passed by with his clipboard held up like a waiting weapon. He was probably looking for any insane fan-girls that might have snuck in to get a peek at Austin. "Let the fans outside get a piece of him then you can have him all to yourselves again. Shoo!" He waved them over to the stage's exit door. They all reluctantly let go of the blonde.

"You" His eyes fell on Ally, who just detangled herself from Austin. "Make sure you're boyfriend doesn't get mobbed by any mini-teens okay? I'd like to have him back here again soon all in one piece" With that he quickly exited behind a curtain leaving Dez confused, Trish barley containing her inner fan-girl, Ally blushing red, and Austin…

Austin just smiled and nodded calmly before walking towards the exit door. He turned as if to check they were still there. "Well… you heard the man. Let's go meet my fans and then go back to Ally's house. It's my turn to pick the movie tonight!"

"Dibs on being Austin's human shield!" Dez speeded towards the door to catch up with his best friend. He swatted down and motioned for the blonde to jump on his back, which he was more than happy to-do so. They opened the door and positioned themselves ready to make a run for it to the autograph signing table, but were politely waiting for the girls to go through first.

"GOOD! last time i did it I chipped a nail when i knuckled sandwiched a chick for trying to tear off a piece of Austin's shirt" Trish snipped before she slyly turned her attention back to her BFF. "You should be there too, with your fists all ready, trying to make sure none of those girls make a move on your man."

"Trish, Shut up! Besides I can barely throw a baseball let alone a punch"

"I noticed that you didn't correct me when I called Austin yours" Ally grabbed the smirking Latina's hand and led them faster out the door in hope that she would shut up once they were outside. Seeing that the girls were ready to go, Dez and Austin both let out their biggest war yell and burst right into the mob of screaming fans. Both of the girls rolled their eyes and quickly followed behind them.

What all of them managed to overlook was the figure that was hiding in one of the stages dark corner. Even the stage manager somehow missed it, and for that the person hiding was grateful. If they had gotten caught, they would have never seen how absolutely happy the four kids look when they were together or the way Ally and Austin always naturally gravitated towards each other. The dark figure shook their head before getting up and walking over to one of the smaller exits doors.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby, are your legs tired? 'cause you've been running through my mind all day" If humans had the ability to shoot laser beams through their eyes, this guy's ass would have been fried the second he came walking into this store and set his beady little eyes on Ally. Austin was in the back of the store multitasking between putting up a display of trumpets and wishing a meteor would fall out of the shy, threw an open window and hit this guy in the crotch at a thousand miles an hour.<p>

"Here's your change…" The brunette replied awkwardly as she leaned away from his over cologned body and gelled back hair. Judging from the lack of calluses on his fingers and that he had bought a set of advanced guitar books, this guy was just using the whole 'hot musician' stereotype to try to get girls. Too bad for him, Ally was immune to guys like that since she was almost always hanging out with Austin.

"No need to be so shy. Answer me this; did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, but it'll hurt when you go to hell for using a crappy line like that" Austin exclaimed as he popped up behind Ally, who looked relieved that someone was going to save her. The customer in front of them scoffed in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I was talking to the babe in front of me, not you. Ignore the loser, so come on I know what your thinking. You can ask me out if you wanna." He winked and ally inwardly groaned.

"Okay, get out. The door's right over there" She pointed to the entrance. Yeah, that's right, Ally Dawson could be sassy if she wanted to be! The both guys looked taken back at the brunettes sudden comeback.

"Whatever" the fake musician mumbled as he grabbed his guitar stuff and hurried out the store. Once he was gone, Ally slumped against the counter in relief while Austin exploded in laughter.

"G-god, That w-was-" The blonde had a hard time not erupting into another round of giggles.

"Awkward? Creepy? Embarressing?"

"Actually I was going to say annoying, but those work too" Ally signed and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"Thanks for butting in when you did. He was getting really cheesy" The blonde took her hand in his and bowed to her

"Of course! The handsome knight always saves the lovely princess in the end!" Ally snorted and patted his head lightly,

"sure, Well knight in shining armor go make yourself useful-"

"You mean besides standing here being good looking?"

"…Yeah, besides that, can you go fix that display?" She pointed to the trumpet display Austin was supposed to fix, but he got so frustrated with the whole 'stranger flirting with Ally' thing he kind of smashed the whole thing together into an odd looking mess and just left it there hoping she'd be too busy to notice.

"Or I could go get us some coffee!" He speeded over to exit the store.

"I-"

"A grande soy double whip caramel macchiato with extra caramel drizzle, Got it!" He shouted before he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. Ally rolled her eye and smiled despite herself. She walked over to the front of the store to see if any one of her costumers need her help. She spotted a middle age looking man standing over my the guitar supplies that looked very lost.

"Excuse me, do you need any help sir?"

"Ah yes, I'm looking for a guitar pick for my son" There was something eerie familiar about this person. She just couldn't put her finger on it…

"There are a lot of different kinds over here by the display." That she had to remind Austin to fix later or fix it herself.

"Actually I was looking for a platinum silver one. The ones that are very easy to engrave."

"I'll go check in the back to see if we have anything like those." She led him to the counter so he could wait while she quickly left to go check the back. "I have a friend who would kill for something like that from his dad, I'm sure your son will love it." She turned her head around to get one last peak at the man and turned back around quickly. She just couldn't put her finger on it. The sharp turn of his jaw and his blonde to white hair sparked something in her memory, but-

CLICK

Ally turned around sharply to see the man she had just been talking with outside was now inside the storage room, had just locked only door, and was now blocking it with his tall lean body.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Ally's head spun as it tried not to break down in fear.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Mr. Moon, Austin dad."

* * *

><p><strong>so...raise of hands of how many people hate me cause of the cliffhanger! :P I love you guys so keep on do what you do best and review! the more reviews i get the faster I update.<strong>

**P.S wish me luck tomorrow! I get to go get a pint of blood sucked out of me for Red Cross :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Misfits & Meltdowns  
><strong>Author: <strong>kawaiibookworm<strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T<strong>  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Austin/Ally**  
><strong>Word count: 2, 586<br>**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin or Ally. If i did there would be a lot more cute moments between the 2 and Ross would take off his shirt.**  
><strong>AN: This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story so far :) Oh My Glee, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I ALMOST HAVE A HUNDRED REVEIWS! i LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. you peoples were my inspiration for this chapter so...**************

**************GO FORTH AND READ MY MINIONS! ( I stole that line from my amazing american lit. teacher)**************

* * *

><p>There wasn't a day that went by that Dez didn't thank his lucky stars for the moment that Austin and Ally met. It used to be just him and Austin, two goofballs who loved to mess around with music video editing and spending countless hours trying to entertain their short attention spans. Now he had a whole group of closed knit friends who're all working towards the same goal. Austin was still his closest friend by far, but having Ally and Trish around was wonderful too. They didn't think of him as stupid or dim witted like everyone else. They knew that he just had a different way of viewing the world, or in his own words, a fun way of viewing the world.<p>

Austin never got confused or frustrated with him, ever. They were just the brothers neither of them ever wanted who looked out for each other always. They were almost always attached at the hip, if only when Austin wasn't with Ally. Austin pretty much lived at his house since the fights with his folks often lead him to come over to Dez's and ignored the situation until he had calm down enough. The ginger was also the only one who knew a few ways to calm down Austin when he was in a rage.

Ally was so sweet. She never called him stupid or anything like that when he messed up on a video or a recording session for a new song. Yes, she might have yelled, gotten frustrated , or even threatened to stuff him in the refrigerator if he didn't shut up, but no, she had never once questioned his intelligence. She never left him out of anything; she even sometimes called him at random times to talk about videos ideas for Austin's latest song. Those calls usually made his day because he found it interesting that ally could talk that fast without taking a breath for a long time, oh and he even interrupts her to voice his own crazy ideas and she actually listens to him. That made her special in his book.

Trish, oh lord, Trish, well yes she had called him plenty of names since the first time they met, many not appropriate for younger kids, but she has never once meant it. Dez liked to consider them as pet names, just like when she called Ally sweetie or Austin pop star. As messed up as their friendship was, he liked hanging out with her. She never sugar coated anything, whether it was bad news or something absolutely amazing. He liked that about her and her competitive nature always kept things interesting when he and Austin weren't up to anything.

He appreciated all of them so much. Heck, He loved them. He might not have said it out loud, but that was 'cause nobody ever bothered to ask. He also loved his life he had with them. Hanging out in Sonic Boom was way better than joking around in his room after school and on weekends. Ally's dad was mega cool. He still let them in his store after all the things they usually manage to break. Dez remembers him once saying that he would have banned them all a long time ago if only they weren't his daughter's best friends. If she was crazy about them then so was he. Plus the child labor Mr. Dawson called work was convenient for him since he didn't have to pay them.

Dez had even received a special job from Ally's dad. He had asked him to watch out for the store sometimes when he wasn't there. Mr. Dawson often worried about his little girl being in charge of the store. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; it was that he was worried about what would happen if there was a problem with a customer and what would happen if it got dangerous fast. So of course Dez had said yes. Austin would be was too obvious when it came to protecting Ally and Trish… It was a job so every knows how that would end. When Dez got the chance, he would sneak up the stairway to the upper level of the store and just sit down in the edge of the balcony with this legs swinging out in the air while leaning on the metal baseball bat Mr. Dawson had given to him for emergency's situations.

People watching had become one of his new hobbies since spending a lot of time up there on the balcony. At first he just glanced at some of the customers every now and then out of curiosity ,but then that curiosity had grew so he did it more and more often till he took joy in watching how everyone act around other people. Eventually he had made up a little game of watching person for a few minutes then guessing on what they would end up buying from the store. There was one girl who when she came in, her fingers would fidget every once in a while and she almost always ended up looking at some of the classical music sheets. Dez had guessed she was a string instrument player and he had turned out to be right when he saw her buy some rossen and new violin strings. If he spotted someone poking at all kinds of different stuff that had nothing to do with each other, then he knew they were wasting time in the store and wouldn't end up buying anything. He would be right again.

Imagine his surprise when he spotted Austin's dad among the Saturday morning crowd. Dez blinked.

Once

Twice

Three times

Yup that was Mr. Moon

There was no mistaking it. Austin might not have liked it, but he had inherited quite a lot from his Dad. His hair, his height, and a small few facial feature were all from his dad. Everything else had come from his mother. Dez knew there was no mistaking him. How many times had he found him standing outside his door asking to speak with his son? How many times has he seen him walk away without an answer after Dez had told him that he needed to ask Austin himself? Yes, He was always sorry for the arguments he started with his son, but his stupid pride always kept him from apologizing to Austin and not the other way around. Maybe He was here to patch things up with Austin. Dez watch him browse guitar picks for a few minutes. Maybe he wanted to bribe Austin instead of actually apologizing. That would explain why he came in right after Austin had left to get coffee for Ally. Maybe-

Crap.

Ally had just walked up to Mr. Moon to ask if he needed any help.

CODE RED! CODE RED! THIS WAS NOT OKAY.

Dez watched cautiously as Ally chatted with Austin's dad for a full minute before watching her walk quickly towards the back storage room. She turned back a few times to spy on the older moon before turning back around in order not to get caught. It looked like she was catching on about who her customer really was. Once the she had disappeared behind the shiny metal door, Dez exhaled a sigh of relief. He glanced down at his cellphone wondering if he should send his best friend a quick text about what was happening. He bit his lip wondering if it was really a big deal as long as nothing happened to ally when he glanced back down to catch a glimpse of Austin's dad slide slyly through storage door. Dez could practically hear the lock click on as he watched from the balcony.

Dez's mind shut down completely for a full second before his body went into auto-pilot. His "crazy overprotectiveness hulk' mood (or what he also called an Austin) kicked into gear and sudden he was flying down the stairs and out the door. Austin had been gone for about 4 minutes which meant he waited in the line for about 1 minute and then probably flirted his way to the front. Factor in the time he took to butter up the cashier so they could rush their drinks, Dez figured he should be bumping into him right about-

"OUCH!"

Now

"What the- Hey are you okay?" Austin slightly panicked at the expression on his face. Dez wasted no time in telling Austin exactly what had happened at Sonic boom.

SPLASH!

The coffee cups slammed to the ground as Austin's feet took off in the direction of the music store. Dez was right behind him as they pumped their legs as fast as they could go. They nearly crashed into several people, but neither of them cared at the moment. They just needed to get to Ally.

Austin pushed his way through Saturday crowd as he made a bee line for the storage room door. He used his fits to punch the door till his hands were red, bruised and numbed. Once his hands were useless, he started kicking at the door willing it to be knocked over. He stopped once his feet also started throbbing too much to continue. He leaned his forehead against the door and growled in frustration.

This is not happening

This can't be happening.

"Watch out!" Austin barley had enough time to move out of the way before Dez swung the emergency 'creeper' bat at the door. He knob till it broke off completely. Ally's shriek rang out of the room.

"Go!" Dez yelled at Austin, though he didn't need too since the blonde was already half way through the doorway, his face furious and hands clenched tightly at his sides. He didn't even mutter a thank you towards Dez for opening the door, Not that he wanted one anyway. All Dez wanted from Austin right now was for him to get Ally out of that room.

Suddenly feeling exhausted both physically and emotionally, Dez leaned against the nearest wall and slide down it till he was sitting on the floor. He leaned his head against the wall just as he heard another shriek from Ally followed by a loud crash.

Please let her be okay.

* * *

><p>"Y-y-you-u're Austin's D-ad" Ally pressed her hand on her chest trying unsuccessfully to calm herself down. So she had finally met Austin's father.<p>

Alone in the storage room.

With the door lock tight

No one knew they were here either.

oh fudge, this was not good.

"Okay, okay calm down, deep breaths, calm, serine-" She snapped her head up and then scrambled to press herself closer to the storage room's wall. "Stay back! I once accidently sucker punched an old lady so don't think I won't do the same to you too! I should also warn you that I have a bottle of pepper spray…That I left in my bag on the counter."

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that!" Mr. Moon commented.

"…Says the guy that locked me in the storage room with him!"

"I can explain that! I can explain everything if you calm down and listen to me. Please?" Ally sunk down onto a box of music sheets and held her head in her hands. She was stuck here anyway, why not?

"You have five minutes"

"Thank you. First I never planned on locking us in here. I came here 'cause I knew this was where Austin liked to hang out and now I can see why." Ally shot him a confusing look.

"I saw that little scuffle with that flirty guy earlier, I had a lot of trouble trying to contain my laughter, and I don't think I've ever seen my son's face that red before. He had on his 'I'm this close to hitting you but I won't because I'm a better person than that' face. I would know since he seems to always give me that face. If his mother had been heer, she would have thought it was adorable."

"Yeah, you're down to three minutes now."

"Right, right, anyway I knew this place so I came in here to try to find a peace offering. I imagine he already told you about the last time we went out to dinner?" Ally nodded. "Good then, I don't like fighting with Austin. I hate fighting with him-" Ally cut him off for a second.

"Then why don't you just apologize! That would make things a lot easier for all of us!" Mr. Moon sighed.

"I'm a prideful man and that usually hurts me more than helps me. I wanted to find some way to apologize when I thought about Austin loves to collect guitar picks, so I came here to see if you sold any and could engrave them. When you should up I immediately recognized you from his photos."

"He has photos of me?"

"He has hundreds of pictures of you and all your friends stamped onto his wall. all of them are of you, Dez, that Latina girl, and Austin. It looks like you're all the best of friends"

"We are" Ally noticed that Mr. Moon looks a lot more like Austin when he smiled.

"Good then, So as I was saying, I saw you and when you said that Austin would love a pick like that, I was about to come out and tell you who I was when you ran off into here. I had a random impulse and the next thing I knew I was in here locking the door. I never had any intentions of hurting you; I just wanted to ask you for help on picking the right apology gift." Mr. Moon finished and was slightly started when his son's brunette friend started to laugh uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…God that is so much like Austin that it should even be funny, but it is. Those same impulses have gotten us into such crazy situations that I'm not going to tell you about because you would probably ground him. He'd probably freak if he ever figured out how similar the two of you are."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one…So was the guitar pick a good idea?"

"He would have adored it, but he's also had his eyes on this pick signed by Steven Tyler that's being auctioned off on EBay. You shouldn't have to buy him stuff for him to forgive you. What you need to-do is sit down and have a good, long talk with each other."

"Should I take your advice as a sign that you believe me?"

"I shouldn't, but for some stupid reason I do." Ally was cut off by the storage room door slamming open and the sudden appearance Austin. The whole time they had been talking, the two had somehow ignored the crashes and slams that the boys had thrown at the metal door till it had busted open.

Ally's shriek only encouraged Austin's anger and unease. He crashed painfully into a pile of worn out brass instruments. Ignoring the pain, he quickly scrambled to stand up and when he did He all but rushed to Ally's side.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" The blonde pulled her up from her sitting position and held her in a bone crushing hug. Ally could feel him muttering into her hair and held her tighter every time she squirmed.

"I'm perfectly fine, not a hair out of place-"Austin quickly cut her off with an urgent kiss.

On the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure everyone expected Austin dad to kidnap Ally or threaten her or soemthing. I tried writing Him like that but I always ended with him like this so I just went with it :) you should review if you were not expecting any of this or if you just adore this story and me with it XP<strong>

**P.s THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY! HOLY CRAP I actually learned how to write plot...**


End file.
